


Handcuffed

by Brandon_Roseway



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aggressive Kook, Café owner jimin, Crime AU, Drug Dealer Taehyung, King of Typos(Me), Kkangpae Busan Jungkook, Kkangpae Giyong Namjoon, Kkangpae Seoul Seokjin, M/M, Maso/Sado relationship, More tags later on!, Split-Personality disorder Yugyeom, SugaKookie w/ Tae, Undercover Cop Jhope, Undercover Cop Suga, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandon_Roseway/pseuds/Brandon_Roseway
Summary: Min Yoongi an undercover cop is sent to keep an eye on one of the worlds most dangerous gang leader, Jeon Jungkook. But this case effect his loved ones and Lover?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_Availible](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Not_Availible).



> I have been working this for awhile might as well post what I got. I'll probably be updating very slowly because I've lost my fire.

Yoongi stared at the ceiling, watching the blades of the fan twirl around its center. The smell of coffee brewing filled the room’s air, quiet humming coming from the kitchen.

“Okay hyung. Breakfast is done.”  
A sweet voice said, the clanking of dishes indicated that the person was serving the said food. Yoongi let a content breath escaped past his dry lips. He lifted his head from the couch, when he saw a small boy with black hair walked into the living room setting a plate of bacon and eggs on the coffee table. Yoongi smiled as he sat up, the boy standing over leaning down. They connected their lips then started to eat. The boy sat on the floor, while Yoongi stayed on the couch.

“Better than yesterday, Minnie.” 

The elder said shoving another forkful of eggs into his mouth. The younger blushed, “thank you, hyung.” He smiled and sipped at his coffee. 

“Jimin, I'm starting a new case today. So you know the schedule.”

Jimin nodded, his smile faltering. “I know...be careful.” He said placing his half eaten food on the table. “I'm full.” He said when Yoongi stared at him. The elder leaned to the side and kissed Jimin's crown, his thin pale hands shifted through the Raven locks. 

“Babe, you should eat more. I'll be fine, but while I'm gone why don't you stay with Jinyoung and Mark?”

“Hyung!! You always do this. I am capable of taking care of myself and stay home.”

Yoongi chuckled at his lover's pouting face, his plump lips sticking outward in a cute way. The elder kissed the corner of the Jimin's mouth, then kissed his tempting lips. “I leave tomorrow so... how about we have some fun today?” The elder smiled devilishly picking up the smaller boy. Jimin's cheek turned pink, “okay..” he said wrapping his arms around his lover's neck staring into his dark hazel eyes. He wrapped his legs around the elder’s waist.

“I miss you, when you work,” Jimin said as Yoongi sucked a kiss mark on his neck. The elder laid his sweet boy on their bed. After a few minutes of sucking and hip grinding, the younger was panting. 

“H-hyung please.”

Yoongi smiled as his tongue traveled from Jimin's erect nipple to his navel, leaving a trail of saliva behind the muscle. A moan resonating from the younger throat, his hips bucking. Yoongi groaned, his cock twitching. Jimin was so sexy, with his eyes half kissed, mouth parted, lips swollen, his beautiful body on display for the elder. Yoongi palmed the younger's erection, to front of the thin basketball short becoming more wet the more he rubbed his hand over.

“Close..” Jimin choked out, tears lacing his eyes. “I w-want you hyung...Yoongi please.” He begged moving his hand to stop the elder. Yoongi nodded, he himself was painfully hard. He slowly pulled the smaller boy's shorts and boxers off, his cock bouncing at the sudden freedom curling towards his stomach. Yoongi kissed the head, then moved to nibble on the younger's hip bone that were protruding. 

“Please. Please. I want you.”

Jimin began to cry, his eyes red as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Shh, hyung will take care of you” Yoongi reassure spreading Jimin's legs apart, getting a better view of his blossom. The younger made a whimper after a minute of two from his lover staring. Yoongi kissed Jimin's inner thigh, sucking hard on the soft flesh. 

 

“One sec babe, let me get the lube. It's in the middle drawer, right?” Yoongi asked stretching over Jimin to the nightstand and opening the drawer once Jimin gave a weak nod. He pulled the small container from the drawer, strawberry scent, Jimin's favorite. The elder sat on his heels as he opened the bottle’s cap with a pop.

“It'll be kinda cold.”

The elder warned as he poured a generous amount above the twitching hole. Jimin jumped slightly at the coldness, biting his lip and gripping the pale beige sheets beneath him. A whisky gasp leaving his swollen lips. Yoongi rubbed the cold lube around Jimin wanting hole, loving the way it clenched around the surrounding air. He circled the entrance before slowly shoving his long fingers in.

“Y-Yoon-----ah!”

Jimin moaned as his lover's hands explored inside his velvety walls. The lube helping with sting the younger felt. Yoongi soon slipped another finger past the tight ring or muscle, the younger panting and begging for Yoongi's cock. The filthy words leaving his innocent mochi’s lips. 

“One more baby,I know you can take it” the elder reassured, his own cock straining against his underwear. Jimin had tears collecting in his eyes, but he nodded slowly as he felt his hole stretched once more. 

Yoongi moved his pale fingers in and out of the fluttering blossom, the wet noises resonated in their quiet room along with Jimin's panting. It all was going to the elders head...the lower head which was formed a wet spot on the front of his underwear. Yoongi pulled his fingers out and quickly spread the lube over his length, finally being released from his sweat pants. He lined his cock with Jimin and pushed in with a snap of his hips. The younger silently screamed, as Yoongi hit his prostate dead on. Another thrust and fuck he would have lost his shit. A groan came from the elder, his arms shaking slightly. Jimin pretty hole tighter than he remembered, “fuck.”

The elder said catching his breath waiting for the one words,

“Move”

Jimin said as he wrapped his arms around Yoongi's neck, feeling and hearing their skin slapping together. It felt so good. Yoongi angled his penis upward, hitting the younger prostate again and again abusing the bundle of nerves. 

“Yo--on---gi…” the younger panted, as Yoongi fucked him into the bed. The frame creaking and thudding against the floor and wall.

“C-close”

The elder understood, himself was teetering over the edge. He could feel his cock become thicker, and Jimin's velvety walls sucking as he set a rough pace. Finally hitting Jimin's sweet spot one last time, the younger screamed his names. Cum painting his tan stomach, he clenched on Yoongi. Yoongi cumming inside, filling Jimin's up with his seed. Their bodies felt boneless, Yoongi collapsed on top of Jimin, who was practically already sleeping.

“Jimin...i love you..” Yoongi said rolling off of his lover and kissing the younger's crown as he drifted off to sleep. A smiled tugged at the elder's lips...suddenly his phone began to ring. Scurrying to answer the damn device, Yoongi placed the speaker on his ear.

“Hello?”

“Yoongi...Mr.Park wants to discuss with you, your new assignment at 2:30Pm later today...the usual spot. Will that be okay?”

“Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks Choi.”

“Will do. See you there.”

The line went dead, Yoongi sat on the edge of the bed. He glance back at his sleeping Mochi, he would have to clean him beige he left and tuck him in. The elder slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom dampening a cloth and bringing it back to the bed. Gently wiping the younger's stomach, Yoongi leaned down and kissed those plump lips again. 

“I'll be back before you know it, Jimin.”

With that Yoongi bathed himself, got dressed and left with a suitcase of packed clothing.

Jimin hugged the warm blanket around his small figure, tears falling from his eyes.

“I know”  
___________________________________________

Yoongi sat in the café, a pumpkin frappuccino sitting in front of him. He was looking through the case information once more before his boss came,  
___________________________________________  
Case Number# 9197

Target(s): Jeon Jungkook

Busan Kkangpae, first spotted two years ago. Very aggressive individual, under strict surveillance seems to be working with The Kims.

Case Number# 91294

Target(s): Kim Namjoon

Goyang Kkangpae. Has been around for a long time under surveillance. Is currently partnering with Kim Seokjin and new Leader Jeon Jungkook.

 

__________________________________________  
Apparently the task force has been monitoring the two, Yoongi's partner Agent Hope is currently in the midst of the shit hole. Hope has been there for about 2 years, working under Kim Seokjin a Kkangpae who was the leader of a hostile group in the heart of Seoul. The Seoul Kkangpae is quite dangerous, as he would have outbursts killing anyone including his own men, he is said to be currently dating the infamous Kim Namjoon. Another Kkangpae who controls the Goyang group, so it would make sense for their partnership. 

Yoongi bit his lips as he saw the photos of the two leaders mingling in cafés and other convenient places, unknown to the citizens. Namjoon was far more dangerous than the Seokjin, since he had the Seoul Kkangpae wrapped around his finger. Hope couldn't tell if they were actually together or it was just manipulation of Namjoon. The cop placed the file down and took a sip of his coffee, enjoying the sweetness coating his mouth. For some reason he didn't really feel too good about this case, something was off. He would be traveling to Busan to befriend a rather young Kkangpae. One that was far superior in every way than the others. The boy was fucking 4 years younger than Yoongi himself, and he just turned 25 this year.

“Yoongi-hyung.”

The elder looked up and saw a familiar face, Jinyoung Park. They smiled at each other, while Mr.Park sat across the other. Yoongi caught a waitresses attention, letting Mr.Park order black coffee. 

“You wanted to talk to me Jinyoung?”

Yoongi started, staring at the cream that lined his coffee cup. Park nodded his head, eyes becoming more serious. He pushed his bangs to the slide and set down another folder reading in bold letter ‘Jeon Jungkook’. The elder’s eyes watched Park open the file, graphic images of mutilated bodies a few capturing the culprit of the acts...it was none other than the Busan Kkangpae himself.

“This kid is dangerous, Yoongi. He has killed some of our Special tasks forces. He fucking kid is good with any weapon and is super intelligent. IQ of 160.”

“Okay. But he is still a child.”

“Yes. Yoongi you aren't understanding my point.”

“What then? Why are you telling me all of this Jinyoung?”

“If you go on this mission, there is a small chance you'll come back…. alive. And if you do, well Jungkook likes to torture his victims, you'll be fucked up either mentally or physically. Do you really want Jimin to have to deal with that?”

Park said his eyebrows furrowing, worry written all over his face. Yoongi had always thought about how his death would affect Jimin. He already told a close friend, Mark Tuan, to take the younger far from Korea so he wouldn't die alone in their apartment. It hurt his heart to even think about Jimin's sadness but the elder sealed his fate when he took up the job. It isn't ‘ if ’ he dies...it's when.

Yoongi let out a sigh, “He would understand. He's strong.” The elder said looking out the window. Park ran his hand through this black locks, 

“Yoongi...if you...I'll make sure Mark take him to America. And I'll find and kill the son of a both who ki---”

“Thanks Park.” Yoongi interrupted.

Park didn't seem to mind since he went over the precautions of Yoongi's mission, and the place and time to pick up the flight ticket to go to Busan. The elder thanked the other before he left, the uneasy feeling still swirling in his gut. His walked back Jimin and his shared apartment seemed to be long, the cop lost in thought.

___________________________________________

The door slowly opened, Yoongi stepped inside the apartment slipping his shoes off next to Jimin's in the entrance. The elder loosened his tie as he walked into the living room, no sign of life. He turned to face the small kitchen a single plate sat on the counter, it was tightly wrapped with plastic wrap. Yoongi smiled as he crept his way to his and Jimin's shared bedroom, opening the door slowly. 

“Baby?”

Jimin turned on his side, his hair scattered across the striped pillow. A smile tugging on his plump lips, the younger pulled the blanket higher on his body covering up to his chin. Yoongi grinned as he walked over to the bed, and sat down next to his love. They stared at each other, the elders hands sweeping the bangs out of Jimin's eyes, loving how the other's eye turned into crescents at the gesture.

“You're back..”

Yoongi nodded leaned down and kissing Jimin's crown, the sweet smell of vanilla filling his nostrils. “I'll have to leave in a few days, Jimin. Promise me you'll be good. And if you feel lonely even a tiny bit, you'll call Mark or Jackson.” Jimin shifted in the bed, now propped on his elbow 

“I'll call them. Don't worry about me hyung.” The younger smiled.

“I know...I know my Jimminnie. You're just so beautiful I always worry someone will be you away from a person like me.”

The elder said leaning against the headboard, a deep sigh coming from his chest. Jimin scooted closer and hugged his hyung, “I will only love you, Hyung. Forever and forever” he exaggerated with his arms pulling them further and further apart. Yoongi smiled with gums showing, “ really? ” The elder laughed when the other couldn't go any further with his arms.

“Forever.”

___________________________________________

Clouds flew along the plane’s window, Yoongi stared out. The cold A/C blowing on his bangs was the only noise, everyone else was sleeping. He leaned against his headrest with his favorite traveling pillow around his neck. How the fuck was he suppose to befriend one of the most dangerous people in the nation? Yoongi sighed running his hand through his now cold hair.

Yoongi pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking the screen and going to photos. A specific album of pictures dedicated to his mochi. The elder swiped his finger across the screen, remembering each moment the picture were taken. A smile crept on Yoongi's lip, his nose slightly burned. He doesn't know if this will be the last time he sees Jimin. Reality sinking in now, another sigh escaped past his parted lips. There would be no turning back, he HAD to complete this mission. The elder plugged in his headphones and began listening to recording of Jimin's sweet voice. Singing every words and note with passion and emotion.

___________________________________________

Jungkook groan as a needle stuck into his arm, his new found sensation...Taehyung. Taehyung was a two in one package, he always brought heroin with him since, he was a dealer. Not to mention wearing these fucking tight pants that showed off every muscle in his fuckable body. The younger licked his lips, as he mind became high from the drug. His eyes locked on the beauty doing the same, injecting himself.

Taehyung took the needle out of his arm and straddle Jungkook's lap, who was on the bed, moving his evident bulge against the younger's. If Taehyung gets the most dangerous man addicted to his drug, that means he will be protected but the fool’s body guards. The elder leaned down and gently pulled Jungkook's looped earring, the other groaning loving the sensation. 

“Fuck, Taehyung.”

The younger groaned louder when Taehyung placed a hand on Jungkook's member playfully palming it. Lust filled the air around them, Jungkook rolled them over so he could be on top of his toy. “Kookie” Taehyung said wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

“Fuck me til I can't walk.”

Jungkook snapped, hungrily attacking his hyung's lips with kisses full of tongue. Leaving the elder a whimpering and moaning mess writhing beneath him. Jungkook’s hands went beneath his hyung’s shirt, rubbing against the erect nipples. His sucking dark marks down his lover’s neck. 

The high making both their senses on overdrive,Taehyung could feel his groin heat up.  
“I need...you.” The elder whispered seductively low into the other's ear. “Raw?” Jungkook asked breathy. Taehyung smiled against the crook of Jungkook's neck, “fill me up baby.” Jungkook quickly unbuttoned his pants, his cock straining against the rim of his underwear. Taehyung positions himself, discarding his own clothing waiting for that burn he loved so much. The younger stroked his member a few times, making it grow slightly more. He lined himself with Taehyung's entrance he thrusting into the tight ring of muscles. His eyes rolled back as he was engulfed with warmth “Tae...so...tight.”

“I know you like me like that.”

Taehyung grabbed a fistful of Jungkook's black hair tugging it back, his eyes hooded with lust. The younger thrusted again, causing the elder’s grip to tighten. God he fucking loved it when they could play rough. Jungkook moved his hands to Taehyung’s neck, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure while he continue to penetrate his hole. Leaving the elder panting, feeling his throat get smaller and smaller with every breathe. It felt so good to be control, Taehyung felt the coil in his stomach released. Cum spilling all over his chest and stomach, he clenched around the younger. Jungkook groaned through his teeth as his seed filled his hyung to the brim. The latter let go of his lover when the redness and veins became more apparent in his toy’s face. 

“God..Kook..always seemed to make it feel like the first time.”

Taehyung said rolling on his side, red handprints on his neck. Jungkook plopped next to the drug dealer and ran his hand through the other chesnut hair. “I hope it bruises, and tells all the other bastard you belong to me.” The elder smiled and kissed his lover on his lips, “I will always be yours.”


	2. Full Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for deleting the previous chapter, but I now have to full chapter! Yay! It's about 700 words short but I felt it was a good place to end so please enjoy!

Yoongi threw himself against the soft bed, he had to walk up three fucking flight of stairs with jet lag so he has every right to be bitchy. He had finally arrived to his apartment, which he picked out. His eyes closed, breathing in the sweet smell of cotton and linen filling his nostrils, as he took a deep breathe in. The rooms coldness seeping into his pale skin through his clothing, this was going to go horrible. First being away from Jimin and second he is dealing with a hormonal Kkangpae, who could snap his fucking neck like a goddam toothpick. Yoongi opened his eyes, staring into the darkness that surrounded him.

“Guess I should unpack” he mumbled rolling to his side and turning his phone screen on. A picture of him and Jimin smiling at the camera, it was the younger's birthday. Yoongi smirked at the fond memory. Car’s headlights past through the thin curtains, decorating the wall in a soft yellow. Yoongi’s gazed followed the streaks until they disappear into the darkness, eyes staring at the door. The cop sat up and stared at his front door, people were on the other side. He slowly climbed off the mattress and onto the hard carpeted floor, staying low to the floor. His hand slithering to the back of his pants gripping tightly on his M19. Yoongi crawled to the bathroom which was next to the entrance and hid close against the wall, closing his eyes and putting all his focus into his hearings.

“Are you sure he’s here?”

“ **Yeah, boss said he would be in his hotel. And we asked the clerk.”**

Yoongi stepped to the wood that separated him and the others, looking through the peephole. He could see a tall boy with chestnut brown hair, talking to himself ? The elder felt every fiber in his body freeze when the boy stared right into the little hole, a smile the stretched from his ears. His pupils small but dilated till there was only a sliver of brown, he moved closer to the piece of glass. Yoongi could hear his fucking breathing, _What the FUCK_.

“I hear you little kitten…”

 **“I know you’re listening”** The boy now said in a deeper voice, one that was sinister and evil sounding.

If that didn’t scare the living shit out of the elder then it was the way the boy dragged his nail down the wood until the door knob began to violently shake. Yoongi didn’t realize his breathing was out of control, taking deep breathes in and out of his mouth. _Who the hell was this guy?!?_ Yoongi thought as he slowly backed away from the door, his mind hazy and slow. He suddenly felt hands around his neck, a wet cloth smothering his nose and mouth. A burning sensation running down his throat, vision slowly becoming black. For once Yoongi felt he had no control over anything.

Yugyeom smiled as the limp body fell into his arms, “Boss will be pleased to know of your arrival, Suga”

_________________________________________________

Jungkook sat in a chair, tilting it back onto two of it’s legs. Twirling a sharpened knife in his fingers, loving the thrill of almost stabbing himself or his love who slept on his lap. There was suddenly a knock on his room’s door,

“Jungkook?”  
“ **What has boss told you about that?!?** ”

The young man smiled knowing exactly who it was from the voice..voices. “Come in Yugyeom.” He said voice rumbling from his chest, causing Taehyung to shift into a different position. Yugyeom opened to door, carrying Yoongi in his shoulder “look at the little kitten” Yugs said. Jungkook nodded as the boy placed the kitten gently next to the Kkangpae. A tightness forming into his chest, as he stared at the milky white skin and blonde hair. How he wanted to explore this new uncharted territory, Taehyung felt the younger erecting touching his inner thigh. The dealer opened his eyes seeing his lover staring hungrily. He followed his gaze until he himself saw the pale elder.

“Morning Taetae.”

Jungkook said low and seductively, and fucking did that shoot shivers down Taehyung’s spine.”morning Kook. Who’s he?”

“This is Suga. Hope send him to us for the new recruitment. I've never heard of this guy but I can see why he’s secretive. I’d be able to point out his Snow White skin.”

Taehyung chuckled, his hands running around the younger's neck grinding the hard nod together. Jungkook closed his eyes and tilted his head back in pleasure. “You wanna fuck Snow White baby? Is that why you're excited,huh? Want to cover him in more white?” And god the the elder feel a cock jump from the Busan boy.

“Yes. Fuck Tae your mouth is always so dirty whispering these naughty things in my ears” the younger smiled threading his fingers into the other's brown locks and pulling harshly. Taehyung openly moaned, loving the feeling of being dominated.

“Jungkook? Did I do good?”

The Busan locked eyes with Yugyeom, “yes Yugs you did very well. Why don't you go play with BamBam, sweetie. He's waiting for you in the cellar.”

Yugyeom smiled a nodded his head, turning around and mumbling to himself “I'll make his pretty skin with bruises and cuts. Make sure everyone knows “

“ **HE'S MINE**.” He said the last part deeper  
__________________________________________

Yoongi’s eyes opened, his vision was blurry and head was swimming. He felt as if he had the worst hangover in his life, the elder stopped when he finally could see his surroundings properly. _Where am I ? How did I get here?!?_

“I see you’re up.”

A voice rumbled from behind the distressed cop, Yoongi turned his head slowly and lock eyes with none other than Jeon fucking Jungkook. He could feel every muscle in his thin body tense, he was nowhere near ready to face the Kkangpae. The Daegu Elder just stared at the tall figure that lingered in the back of the room. “Kook, don’t scare him.” A deeper voice said, and boy was Yoongi fucked. Not only is he with Jeon but also one of his right-hand man Fucking Kim Taehyung. Both had a malicious intent behind their black pupils. Taehyung walked behind the younger and wrapped his arms tightly around his throat, licking a long stripe up his neck to his ear then pulling on the piercing.

Yoongi watched from the bed, Jungkook’s looked to his lover and smiled.

“Baby...Do you have some of your new shipment in? I want to see something.”

In a matter of seconds a huge grin pulled on Taehyung’s lip, “So soon, Kookie. He hasn’t even introduced himself.” Jungkook’s sharp gaze moved the the cop’s eye, “Introduce yourself, you won’t be going anywhere for a while little kitten”

Yoongi nodded slightly, Do they plan to drug me? “ My name is Suga…”

Taehyung detached himself from the Kkangpae and moved his body to the bed, sitting next to Yoongi, who just stared holes into the floor. He was definitely screwed, Taehyung grabbed Yoongi's chin and collided their lips together. The elder could feel the dealer’s tongue in his mouth, he couldn’t breathe. After another minute or two Yoongi swallowed, shit, his eyes locked with Taehyung’s.

“You finally noticed.” He giggled, licking his lips. If Yoongi wasn't in this situation he would have punched the person. Yoongi let out a shaky breathe, “Don’t worry..You’ll start to feel real good soon Kitten.” Taehyung said straddling the elder’s hips. Jungkook sitting next to the bed, lust and pride filling his eyes.

__________________________________________

Jimin stirred the creamer into the vanilla bean coffee, the dark brown turning milky. The gentle aroma filling his nostrils, a soothing smile gracing his lips. The only noises was the coffee pot’s water trickling through its filter, and the occasional ringing of the front doors bell.

The Busan boy turned around with the pink porcelain cup, a beautiful swan decorating the cream. There awaited a customer, smiling to him as he hand him the cup

“Here you are Mr.Kim. I hope it's good.”

“Well I mean judging on how you prepared it, I'm sure it taste amazing...Jimin.” The man said walking to a seat, sitting and began to scroll on his phone. Lightly music resonating through the small café. Jimin wiped his little hands on his apron returning to making fresh batches of coffee. Suddenly the door bell rang and in walked a rather tall man, short dirty blonde hair and dimples when he smile. He walked over to “Mr.Kim” and plopped and sweet kiss on his lips before sitting across from the man. They spoke in light conversation,

“Joonie. You have to get some coffee, it's amazing.”  
The tall man lowly hummed in response, Mr. Kim continued,  
“Whenever we come to Seoul can we stop by here.”

“I don't see why not, Love. I'll go place an order in”

Jimin wiped down the cream color counter from the previous spilled coffee. When a deep voice spoke lightly, “Excuse me..” Jimin turned around and walked over to the cash register.

“How may I help you?”

“Could I have a caramel frappuccino with extra vanilla, please?”

“For here or to go?” The Busan boy squeaked, the taller man seeming larger when he stood next to him.

“For here.”

“And your name?”

“Joon.”

Jimin smiled as he wrote the name on a light blue piece of paper, “okay Mr.Joon. Your drink should be done in about 5 minutes. I'll call you when it's done. Feel free to look at the desserts.” With that Jimin began the making process. Grabbing a black mug from the counter and moving it closer to the blender. He began to gathering the milk, creamer,vanilla,espresso, caramel and lastly ice. Measuring the designated amour and pouring it into the blender, mixing the ingredients.

“Here Joonie taste mine while you wait.”

“I tasted it on your lips.” A muffled deep chuckle

Once everything was mixed, Jimin pour them into the black mug leaving room for whip-cream. He placed the blender back on the port and scooped two spoonfuls of cream on top of the coffee mixture. Then pour the warm caramel in a checkered pattern on top of it. Lastly placing a straw against the rim.

“Mr.Joon.” Jimin called moving the cup carefully to the register. Mr.Joon slithered out of the seat and walked to the counter. Mr.Kim now answering a phone call, holding the pink device to his ear. Jimin handled the cup to Mr.Joon who took it gratefully.

“What do you mean, you can't find it?!?”

Jimin and Mr.Joon’s head turned to look at Mr.Kim who looked panicked. The taller man quickly ran over there placing his coffee down and sat next to his lover, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it's okay. Calm down babe.”

“But J-Joon. Everything gone to shit. Fuck.”

“What's wrong baby?”

Mr.Kim stared into Mr.Joon’s eyes and leaned in close to his ear and whispered something. Jimin walked around the counter, concerned “are you okay?” Mr.Joon glanced at the shop owner and shook his head, Mr.Kim’s face in the crook of his neck.

“How about you pick out a cake? It's on the house, any kind.” Jimin tried gesturing to the glass container. Mr.Kim lifted his head, eyes teary as he slowly nodded. He and his lover walked over, Mr.Kim pointed to a pink strawberry coffee cake in the top right. “This one?” The Busan boy asked walked around and opening the case pulling out the cake gently.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“I just wanna make sure you feel better. Okay? Everything will be okay.” Jimin smiled boxing the desired items.

_________________________________________

“Fuck”

Hoseok cursed, blood sprayed across his black suit a disgusted look paint on his face. Fucking asshole thought he could run. Look at you now, a fucking bullet through your skull was it worth it? Hoseok thought kicking the lifeless figure. His phone call with Seokjin, didn't seem to end well. The elder seeming to get upset, he would have to apologize but first he need to clean up. Hoseok took his jacket off and began to unbuttoned his shirt.

A heavy sigh leaving his chest, the sight of a body now becoming more and more. He undid his leather gloves and threw them on top of his coat, pulling out his phone and began typing

**Hope to Namjoon: the fucker tried to run away, I got the info but shot him in the process…**

***sending***

***delivered***

The cop sat down on a chair, creaking coming from the wood’s strain. His phone vibrating as he closed his tired eyes. Hoseok looked at the message,

**Namjoon to Hope: good work. Don't worry about Jin. He'll get over it, for now just dispose of the body and meet up “Honey and Jam”**

Hoseok nearly dropped his phone, _Honey and Jam….as in Fucking Park Jimin's “Honey and Jam”._ The elder could feel his stomach twist, he quickly grabbed his phone and replied,

**Hope to Namjoon: Yes sir, we'll be there as soon as I can.**

God was luck not on his side, he would need to tell Jimin somehow that he was undercover and to pretend he didn't know him or he can't be seen by the younger. A groan rumbled through his throat and he grabbed a gasoline can and pour its contents over the dead body and his used clothing. Lighting a match then throwing it on top them, Hoseok ran his thin hands through his natural black hair as he changed. Then picked up his belongings and made his way to his friends café.

_I swear to god if Jimin gets pulled into this shit hole, Yoongi will killed me after I get killed by Namjoon and Jin. Fuck. Jimin please don't see me. Don't blow my cover._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you learn how to make a frappachino just for a fanfic. (TT U TT)
> 
> I enjoy reading feedback and comments, so if you could any feedback or suggestions is most appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait and the short update for those who were waiting. I've been really busy and my head hasn't been on my shoulder properly. But I'll try and update lost stars and he loves me not later this or next week. I hope this chapter makes sense and if you have any questions comment below! Choi!

Seokjin spooned another bite of the delicious cake into his mouth before he leaned and kissed Namjoon pass the desert with his tongue. His grip on the cake began to loosen, as Namjoon’s tongue fought for dominance winning in the end. The elder pulled away breathing heavily, blush decorating his cheeks, hair slightly ruffled, and eyes filled with power, love and lust,Namjoon took in the beautiful sight. Biting his lip as Seokjin ate a spoonful of cake, moaning as the food hit his taste buds then proceeded to lick his lips seductively. Namjoon felt his member twitch in interest, he leaned over and spoke dangerously low “We’ll have more fun once we get home...Such a slutty little boy.” Seokjin eyes fluttered closed, fuck he was excited.

Hoseok drove the car in front of the café, getting out and walking to the other side. A smile gracing his features,   
“I leave for one hour and you both are already all over each other.”

Seokjin blushed intensely, scooting away from the younger. Hoseok laughed at his eldest’s action, his pearly whites in full display.

\--------  
Jimin watched the couple outside, looking away when they kissed. His face red and hot with embarrassment. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice,

“I leave for one hour and you both are already all over each other.” Jimin moved to see the person from inside, there stood Hoseok. Tears lined his eyes, he hadn't seen him in years. He thought of saying hi, but in a brief moment their eyes made contact. Jimin felt worry and fear wash over him, staring into the blackness of his hyung’s eyes a smile on his face still. Something was off, the once pure smile seems sinister and tainted. Then the contact broke leaving the younger frozen in place shivering, as the trio made their way back into the car.  
\------

“Hobie! You haaave to try this cake!” Seokjin said in a happy voice, as he leaned forward stretching to the passenger seat. Namjoon chuckling at his boyfriend from the driver seat, hands secured on the steering wheel.

“Is it good?”

Hoseok asked raising an eyebrow, turning his head slightly. His voice cheery and light, the eldest smiled before bringing cake to the other’s lips. Whom eat it gratefully, “Thank you, Eomma.”

Namjoon turned the wheel, causing Seokjin to swiftly sit back in his seat. A chuckle resonating from the driver, “Be a good boy, baby. And sit down. You can feed Hope when we get back to the house.” Seokjin nodded. The elder felt daring so he stared at Namjoon, eating the dessert, licking his lips and swallowing loudly. Hoseok pulled his phone out and plugged in the earbuds. Unlocking his phone, and going to his playlists clicking one named,

AgustD

Hoseok turned the volume up, and leaned against the window watching all the building fly by. His face contorting back to his neutral blank expression.

___________________________________________

Yoongi folded over the toilet, bile making his stomach clenched and throat gag as he threw up the food content. His vision blurry with tears, while his nose burned from the acidic.   
“F-fuck”

“I think it was to strong for him” Taehyung laughed watching the pale elder from the bed. Jungkook playing with the ends of his hair, a low chuckle as a response. “ that's what you said to me.” The Drug dealer smiled, eyeing the other from his peripheral vision a devilish smile plastered on his lips.

The cop squeezed his eyes shut, he could remember anything poor to when the drug took effect, Fuck. He internally cursed himself, the taste of bile coating his panting mouth.

“Suga, hurry because I want you to meet the others!”

Jungkook called as he got up from the warmth of the bed walking over to his closet of clothing. Taehyung following close behind, helping the younger pick something to wear. Yoongi brought his arm to the toilet seat and tried to push himself up. His limbs felt fuzzy and numb, his mind hazy and sluggish. Just was he put his wait in the appendage he began to shake, and fell almost hitting the floor if not for his other arm. He closed his eyes trying to focus, the cop took a deep breathe be sigh out. Trying again to raise himself from the cold tile floor. He succeed with the help of the sink and determination.

By the time the elder made his way out of the bathroom, the other two were sitting in the chairs that weren't too far from the bed. Jungkook wearing some holey jeans,a rolled up white button up, timberlands on his feet and a red beanie on his head. While Taehyung took a more...comfortable wardrobe, a big t-shirt saying “Big Boy” in red with jeans and worn out tennies. To be honest the two looked like everyday college kids, Yoongi thought as he held himself up by the door.

“Tae babe, help kitten get dressed. I want him looking nice.” The youngest said playing on his cellphone, no lifting his gaze. Taehyung quickly stood up and walked past the Kkangpae, running his hands on his thighs, and grabbed Yoongi's hand. Pulling the elder toward the closet, as his eyes were already scanning for the perfect outfit. The drug dealers hands left the elders wrist and moved and pushed hangers around until he stopped at a black tank top.

“Put this on.”

The younger said throwing it to the cop. Yoongi turned around and slipped his shirt off replacing it with the dark see through top. His nipples easily visible under it. “Come on kitty, don't be shy let me see so I can continue.” Taehyung said in his deep voice. Yoongi shivered slightly as he turned around displaying his white chest. The young licked his lips, eyeing the elder hungrily. Moving back to the matter at hand Taehyung pulled out next some ripped jeans and a big white shirt that read “L.A. Bitches”. Yoongi quickly dressed himself in the outfit. Appreciation the younger taste, but then he grabbed a clear choker and wrapped it around the elders thin neck.

“Perfect...kitten. Fuck. Look babe.” Taehyung groaned.

Jungkook lifted his head from his device and smiled, bunny teeth on full display. A dark looked in his eye, as he stared at the small elder. Yoongi gripped the end of the shirt uncomfortably, fear swelling in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly the Busan’s phone began to ring, he was quickly to answer,

“Hey.”

“Kook!” A sweet voice called

“Eomma, it's good to hear from you. I hear you went to Seoul with Joon.”

Yoongi slightly tensed at the mention of the city, that was where his beloved was. He sits listening closely to the words leaving past the younger's lips.

“Yeah we visited. Still just as beautiful as when I left! We all should go together sometime---Jin sweetie tell him why you were calling” a deeper voice interrupted,Namjoon. “We got the information about Park pharmaceutical.” The elders voice having dropped.

“That's good, Hyung.”

The cop realized the tone of the two changed, something more serious and businesslike. The Seoul Kkangpae was known to have outburst was this one? He questioned. Jungkook played with a silver lighter, his finger gliding past the smooth metal. Yoongi and Taehyung were now sitting on the bed, the drug dealer taking pictures of himself and the elder. However the cop’s ears were fixated on the conversation.

“We’ll be back soon.”

“See you then, hyung.” Jungkook said calmly before hanging up. He ran his thin fingers through his messy locks, a sigh coming from his throat. Taehyung looked up at the youngest and smiled, “When will they be here? Should we start cleaning?” He asked in a jokingly manner. Yoongi sat quietly on the bed, eyes staring and burning holes into the floor. The drug dealer wrapped his hands around the elders throat, loving the sensation of his surprised intake. “Jinnie Hyung is pretty fucked up,” a smile gracing his features “one minute he'll have a gun to your throat, the other, the bastard is worried about you like a fucking mother.” He said venom in his tone, his grip slowly getting tighter, like a snake coiling.

“If you ask me he's fucking weird. A nutcase.”

Jungkook just stared at his lover, the lighter continuing its movement, flipping through the air. His eyes dark and murderous barely seen through his black hair, he opened his mouth but stopped when Taehyung tensed. The drug dealer lifted his index finger up in the air and slowly moved to a drawer next to the bed. Pulling a 9mm out and cocking it, his eyes running across to all the walls and windows. Jungkook stood up and laughed, “TaeTae there's no one here. It probably Yugyeom.”

Taehyung just stared at the younger and smirked, “Fucking asshole. You scared the shit out of me...Oooppaaa.” Jungkook smiled, and in an instant he had the elder to the wall pushing the chamber of the gun hard against his Adam's apple.

“ I hate it when you call me that.”

“I know. But I love it when you’re rough..”

The youngest chuckled again and leaned down to roughly kissed the other, their teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance. Jungkook easily winning the battle, he removed the gun placing in the front of his pants. A purpling mark already forming on the Taehyung's delicate tan skin. Yoongi glanced at the now separated couple, then back down at his knees showing through the torn material of his pants.

“Now, lets pick up this pigsty.” The drug dealer chirped happily, as he moved around the room picking up discarded clothing and tissues. Jungkook walked over to the elder and smiled, “Hyung doesn't like the place dirty.”

Their eyes met and for a split second the cop could see hate in the others eyes when he mentioned his partner. Interesting….he thought to himself, as he stared into the dark brown orbs.

___________________________________________

Jimin kicked his feet on his queen size bed, it felt so empty whenever the elder was gone. So he would usually call a friend over or sleep on the couch. His head hanging off the side, the world upside down. The younger was staring at the popcorn ceiling, counting them like little stars or wishes. It sometimes helped ease the anxiety that built up in the pit of his stomach.

His small hands ran through his wet hair, that stuck to his head. His bottom lip already swelling from him biting it, red and puffy. Jimin moved his gaze to the green and white camo jacket thrown on the floor near the closet, ripped jeans hidden beneath them. A smile stretched on his plump lips, recalling the sweet memory of that night.

  
\--------

Yoongi had come back from the station after a long day, a blanket of snow cover the grass keeping it warm from the harsh winds. The house was dark except the living room where the Tv was on, lighting Jimin's sleeping face. Lights of all sorts of colors ran across his resting figure, his breathing calm and quiet. The elder smiled fondly taking his shoes off and leaving them in the entry way. He walked over to his lover and kissed his forehead. Jimin mumbled something before stretching and changing his position on the couch. Yoongi chuckled softly, he turned the Tv off before picking up his sleeping beauty. The younger burrowing his face deeper into the warmth of the other. The cop carried Jimin to their bed before laying him down.

“You're so perfect, Park Jimin” he said in a deep voice, his hands moving bangs off the younger forehead. Eyes tracing his body with love and desire. Yoongi leaned down and kissed his lover's parted lips, before falling asleep himself a little later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions? Theories? Ideas? Kink suggestions? And lastly Question?
> 
> Any of these are appreciated!


End file.
